A Vacation For A Chance
by avatarlemon
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki was a simple man, a simple man that was in love with Sakura Haruno. One problem, she was at the top, and well he wasn't exactly. When Naruto invites Sakura to his family's condo in Okinawa, all for free in exchange for her simply giving him a chance, will she change her mind about him, or will it all have been a waste of time, and heart? AU, Highschool.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

He wasn't sure what it was about her, the way she flipped her hair, the way she carried herself, the way she could care less when boys like Gaara, and Neji talked to her. He wasn't sure what made him love her, but he was sure of one thing, _he did._

That's why when he invited her on vacation with him to Okinawa, it shouldn't of came as a surprise, but of course. It did.

How about we start from the beginning.

* * *

"Uh, hey Sakura-chan." Sakura looked up to see none other than Naruto Uzamaki standing infront of her.

"Hi Naruto." She said blantly.

"So what's up?" He asked clearly nervous.

"I'm just walking the track, just like you. Just like everybody else in the class." She said, sure she could add even a little of emotion to her voice, but why, this was just Naruto.

"Heh, yeahhh." Naruto said, still unsure of what to say.

Just then, the infamous Sasuke Uchiha walked next to Naruto. "Hey dobe, if you keep walking backwards, your bound to trip."

"Oh shut up Sasuke-teme!" the blonde snickered.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved, smiling.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sped up, leaving the two behind.

"Thanks Naruto, you bastard!" She said angry with Naruto for some reason.

"What did I do!?" Naruto asked hurt by the name calling.

"What did you want in the first place?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Well um.. I um..." He was nervous.

"Just spit it out Naruto!" She said obviously annoyed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Okinawa with me?" He said quickly, and let out a nervous breath.

Sakura, though, was lost for words, out of all people, Naruto, NARUTO, invited her to Okinawa. The place she'd wanted to see all her life, and she had a chance to now. Wit of all people Naruto Uzamaki.

"Uh, just think about it, please?" He said with a shy smile, than ran off to catch up with Shikamaru.

* * *

And that was the day that Sakura Haruno's life was turned upside down.

* * *

**A/N ok, its short, but it's just a trial. I'm not sure if I wasn't to continue with this, what do you think? Review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Naruto asked Sakura on vacation with him, and there was no reply yet. Naturally, he was getting nervous.

Sakura on the other hand, had no idea if she wanted to go or not yet. She found it odd that Naruto would blaintly ask her to Okinawa. Like they were best friends or something!

One thing they both did though, was thought about what it would be like if Sakura went. As you may assume, their thoughts were much different about certain things.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto greeted Sakura during study hall.

"Hey Naruto." She said flatly.

"Kakashi-sensi said that we can talk and have a freeday today since there's only a week of school left!" Naruto said standing next to the seated Sakura.

As much as she wanted to tell Naruto to get away, she didn't. "Not like him saying it's a fee day changes anything, with how much control he has over this class, everyday is a free day." She said glancing at the sensi.

"Ha yeah." Naruto smiled. "Uh mind if I sit here?" He asked semi-nervously, motioning to the chair across from her.

"Go for it." Sakura said her face in a book.

"Not to rush you or anything, but have you made up your mind about Owkinawa yet?" He asked, the smile not leaving his face.

"Actually," she said closing her book "I-and my parents had a few questions."

"Shoot." He said leaning the chair back.

"Ok, how long will we be there?" She asked looking him in the eye briefly.

"I had planned three weeks, but we can stay however long, just not under two weeks." He said.

"When will we leave?" She asked making a mental note of what he said.

"The 8th of June. Two days after the last day of school." He said, for once in his life, he knew the answer to questions!

"Mh." she said casually, thinking of her next question. "Your parents are going right?" She assumed it was a given but asked anyway.

"Nope." His smile slightly widdened "just you and me." he realized how that sounded. "Uh, that came out wrong!" He clarified blushing.

**Just you and him! Cha no way in hell! **Inner Sakura shouted.

"Oh, your parents must trust you a lot?" The outer Sakura asked still taken aback by the thought of her and Naruto alone together. Ew.

"Yep. They think it's time they let me do something in my own. Sorta an early seventeenth birthday gift." He said.

"Your 17?" Sakura asked, trying to sound casual, but was shocked that he wasn't like 12!

"October 10th I will be." He was grinning now.

"Oh. I almost forgot," Sakura said eager to change the subject "How much money should I bring?"

"None." when he said this, she held back a gasp. None? "I have my families black credit card, one of the perks of being future CEO of the company." He smiled whipping a black credit card with gold writing out of his orange jacket.

Honestly, it took a lot not to gasp. Naruto was rich?! Even more of a shock, Naruto a CEO!? Inner Sakura chuckled at this.

"If you say so." She smiled.

"So you'll go!" Naruto near shouted, hopping with excitement.

"Well I never said that I would." She said and his smile dropped. "But I never said that I wouldn't." His face brightened up again, it was so easy to please, and displease him.

* * *

"Naruto, I've made up my mind." Sakura said walking towards Naruto on the last day of school.

"And?" He asked nervously, holding his breath.

"I'll go." She said looking at the floor.

"Really! Wow Sakura, thanks!" He said and went to hug her, but stopped when he saw the disapproving look on her face.

"But, we need some rules." She said giving him a serious look.

"Go for it." He said with a pencil in his hand.

"Nothing romantic happens, unless, which this will never happen, but unless it is approved by both of us. That means no having sex with a stranger unless I have somewhere to go for the time being. Same applies for me. But I'd never do that so yeah."

"Mhm." He said writing it down.

"If I say no, to anything, even ice cream, I mean it. No means no." He wrote it then looked at her for more. "I get my own bed, room, and bathroom." He wrote. "I get the TV for at least two hours." Another nod. "And if I tell you to go away, or leave me alone, do it, or I have the right to hurt you. And you cant go everywhere with me."

"I will agree to every one of those, on one condition." He said.

Shocked she looked up at him, a look that asked what it was.

"You have to at least give me a chance." He said with a serious expression.

Sakura thought, that wasn't _that _bad of a condition. She stuck her hand out, and he shook it.

Simultaneously they said "Deal."

* * *

As Sakura Haruno put the last of her clothes in her bag, she mentally slapped herself for the eighth time that day. What on earth had made her decide to go with Naruto! Perhaps his constant begging, pleading, and even the three bouquets of flowers he gave her over the last week. But she did know there was no turning back now.

"Sakura! Were leaving now!" She heard her mom shout from downstairs, at the front door. Sakura ran to bid farewells to her parents.

"By mum!" Sakura said kissing her mom on the cheek. She did the same for her dad.

"Now, Sakura, remember, we will be back July 10th, no big parties, and be careful with your friend in Okinawa." Her mother somiled, before hugging her again and leaving.

Once her parents were gone, Sakura went back to her room to make sure she had everything. She went off a mental check list out loud.

"Shorts- check, shirt-check, tanktops-check, jeans-check, sweats-check, jackets-check, underwear-check, bras-check, socks-check-" But before she could finish her check list the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She shouted before running out of her room, sure to close the door behind her.

She pulled the door open and Naruto stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Naruto-san, I didn't expect you to be here this early." Sakura giggled nervously. "I'm actually just going over making sure I have everything. Come in." She said letting him in, and closing the door behind him. "Just sit here, and watch TV, I'll be back in 10 minutes tops." She said and ran back up the steps to her room.

"Hm where was I?" She asked herself outloud "Oh yeah! Shoes-check, sandles-check, shampoo-check, conditioner-check, tooth brush-check, notepad-check, phone charger-check, phone-check. What am I forgetting!?" She was still talking to herself, then it dawned on her- her bathing suit!

Quickly, she ran to her closet and pulled off a hanger of bathing suits. "Hm?" She said looking through the bathing suits, realizing that most of them, didn't fit anymore. She grabbed one, a black one studded with diamonds, and decided to try it on, just incase it didn't fit. After she had tied the bathing suit, she stood infront of the mirror, seeing how it looks.

"Sakura, I" she heard Naruto's voice, and the door clicking open, but it was too late to do anything. And in walked Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted with joy wide eyed, blood coming out of his nose.

And Sakura did the only thing she could think to do- punch him right in the face.

* * *

**A/N Ok, so since I got some feedback on this, I decided to continue it. I did make this chapter longer, and thought this was a good place to stop. What do you guys think? Review please! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"NARUTO!" Naruto looked up to see an enraged, but sexy, Sakura's fist coming at him.

"Oomp!" he shouted as her fist connected with his face. For a girl she hit damn hard!

"Ow! Sakura, I was just coming to make sure you were ok!" Naruto shouted rubbing the place of impact.

"Out now!" Sakura shouted, blood red from anger and embarrassment.

"I'm going!" Naruto exclaimed scurrying out of the room, sure to shut the door behind him.

What had just happened was all Sakura could think, putting her clothes back on, with the door securely locked this time.

She had punched Naruto. It was still sinking in. Then, it hit.

"Naruto! I'm sorry, I don't know what got ahold of me!" She said to Naruto who was sitting on the step. "Does it hurt that bad? Let me help." She said helping him stand. He was taken aback by her change in behavior, but didn't protest.

First Sakura got a cold rag to wipe all the blood off Naruto's face. There was blood from his massive nose bleed, and from where she punched him on the cheek.

"Ok, hold that there, im going to get you some Asprin." she said and screied away.

Naruto just sat on the top step, still dumbfounded by her change of behavior. Was she bi-polar?

"Here." She said with a soft apologetic smile, handing him a Asprin, and a glass of cold water. "I'll take my stuff outside." She said.

"Take theses." He said reaching into his black sweat pants pocket and tossing her keys. Surprisingly, she caught them with ease.

She looked down at the keys confused. They weren't taking a cab? Naruto's parents must be awesome to let him use their car! She carried her heavy bags outside with ease and dropped them all when she saw an orange and black Ferrari in her drive way. Naruto's parents didn't let him use their car, they let him have his own!

"Sakura-chan, you dropped all your stuff!" He said kneeling picking it up, very gentleman-ly.

"S-sorry." She said still dumbfounded by the dobe's sleek car. "I'll go lock up." She said and stumbled as she walked away.

Naruto looked at the bags confused why she dropped them and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the bags and gently put them in the trunk, careful not to damage anything. He sat her purse on the passage seat and got in his car, turning on the radio and AC

_I'm faded faded faded_  
_ My nigga I'm faded faded faded_  
_ My nigga I'm faded faded faded_  
_ My nigga I'm faded faded faded_  
_ My nigga I'm faded faded faded_  
_ My nigga I'm faded faded faded_  
_ My nigga I'm faded faded faded_  
_ My nigga I'm faded faded faded_

_ And I don't give a fuck_

Boomed through the speakers. He liked all types of music, rap, rock, hip hop, pop, reggae, but he wanted to listen to what Sakura liked, so he turned off the radio and decided he'd let her pick. He had a phone in his car just for listening to music through an audio jack, so he wouldn't run his Iphone dead.

Sakur aopened the door, startling Naruto a bit.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep." She replied.

Maybe the dobe wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

**Grr sorry this took so long to update, and sorry its so short, I have a hard time getting into this story. Plus Ive had babnd camp lately and blaah. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys, And please review. **

**Some innocent advertising here, if you like AU Naruto fics, check out my story 'Cracked' (:**


End file.
